


Two Words

by Roshwen



Series: All I want for Christmas [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And open up a lot of possibilities, Cassandra's synaesthesia can be a lot of fun, Especially for certain Cowboys and Thieves, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Yes I know the title doesn't match the rest of the series sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Ezekiel has discovered something new about Cassandra, and, because he's such a good guy, decides to call Jake and tell the cowboy he better get his ass back to Portlandnow.Set in betweenI don't want a lot for ChristmasandThere is just one thing I need.





	Two Words

After returning his cinnamon roll supplies to Jenkins (who received them with a knowing gleam in his eyes that Ezekiel did not like one bit), Ezekiel takes a brief moment before firing up the Back Door again to fire off a quick text.

_Stone, you better cancel the Cowboy Christmas Do and get your ass back to Portland. Now._

The reply is almost immediate. _Everything OK over there?_

Followed by the buzz of an incoming call, because of course. Ezekiel has half a mind to let it go and let Jake sweat a little, but he is not a cruel man and also, this is _important._

He presses ‘Answer’ and grins his widest grin as the sweet, dulcet voice of Jake barks into his ear: ‘Jones, what the hell is going on?’

The sudden flutter in Ezekiel’s stomach is only partly to do with the memories of last night, of that same voice growling and purring into his ear and, much later, mumbling incomprehensibly into his shoulder. But that’s only part of it, because the flutter mostly has to do with the discovery Ezekiel made _after_ the cowboy had gone back to Oklahoma.

That memory causes him to close his eyes for a moment, his breath hitching and his mouth going dry as the image starts playing out in his mind again. Of course, he did _know_ about Cassandra’s synesthaesia. He just hadn’t known what it _meant._ What it could _do._

‘ _Jones!’_

‘Sorry, yeah. Good morning to you to, mate. You sleep well?’

‘Jones, just stop fucking with me and tell me what the hell is going on.’

_Oh, fucking you is so part of the plan,_ is a thing Ezekiel does not say. ‘Stone, I got two words for you and then you can decide for yourself whether or not those two words are worth missing out on the rest of your traditional Good Ol’ Cowboy Christmas.’

There’s a brief silence as Jake is letting this sink in. ‘What two words?’

Ezekiel’s grin returns in full force, almost splitting his face in half. He only wishes he could see Jake’s face as he pauses just another second for effect and says, in an awed kind of whisper: ‘ _Voice controlled.’_

There’s a _long_ silence as Jake is letting _that_ sink in. With only a bit of effort, Ezekiel manages to swallow his giddiness and wait patiently; the guy has an IQ of 190, surely he can figure this out.

Eventually, it seems Jake does because a hoarse, faraway voice says: ‘You don’t mean...’

‘Yeah.’

‘ _Cass?’_

‘ _Yeah.’_

‘ _..._ I’m on my way.’


End file.
